throamfandomcom-20200214-history
George Ryan Ross
George Ryan Ross III (Ryan Ross) is the protagonist from The Heart Rate of A Mouse series. He moved across the country with his best friend, Spencer Smith, to pursue a career in music. His first band was The Followers, with three studio albums. His second band was Ryan Ross and the Whiskeys. For a year, he retired from music, before joining the band His Side as the guitarist, at first as a touring member, before joining full time. The series centers around his ever-growing relationship with the gay roadie Brendon Urie. Along with Ryan struggling with his sexuality, he also deals with the pressure of being famous, his relationship with music, and his self-destructive behavior. Life Before Fame Early Life Ryan Ross was born in August, 1950. When he was 3, his mother left his father and him, starting a new family with other half-siblings elsewhere. At some point, his father starts drinking excessively. At age 8, Ross decides that he doesn't want to be called George anymore, switching to Ryan instead. During this time, his father would take him up to a cabin in Bismark. Teenage Years When he is 11, he becomes friends with the old lady next door, a woman named Mrs. Roscoe, and her dog, Jackie. Ross stays with them when his dad is out drinking, doing his homework while Mrs. Roscoe plays piano and Jackie howls along. Ross states her to be the woman who introduced him to music. His father didn't know about this and Ross would have to sneak home. One day, Ross' father is drunk driving and ends up hitting Jackie. Ross forces himself to sit with her in the street while she dies. Mrs. Roscoe dies a few weeks later, leaving Ross her piano in her will. He doesn't get it though, because his father won't let him have it. When he's 12, Ross and Spencer Smith work a paper route to pay for instruments. Ross gets a guitar and Smith gets a drum set. They start playing for money on street corners, despite not being very good. Ross' father goes to fight in the Vietnam war, and returns emotionally different. At one point, he punches Ross, and Ross punches back, leading them to never touch each other again. Forming The Followers In the summer of 1969, he and Smith go to New York City and spend the summer exploring. Eventually, they go to Woodstock, where Ross loses his virginity, and meets Brent Wilson, who eventually becomes the bassist of his first band. The three of them hitchhike back to Los Angeles, where they start living together, and eventually meet Joe Trohman, who becomes their guitarist, and The Followers is formed. In the summer of 1970, the band gets signed, in February of 1971, their first self-titled album is released. In 1972, their second studio album Her House is released. In 1973 Ryan meets Jac Vanek, a groupie, and starts a casual relationship with her, although acting like a couple. In April of 1974, The Followers third studio album Boneless is released and the band rockets to fame. Jackie, Me, and This Lady Tour In the summer of 1974, Ross begins a national tour called Jackie, Me, and This Lady. Ross named it, despite having never told any of his fellow bandmates the meaning behind it. When one of their roadies breaks his leg and is unable to tour, William Beckett suggests a friend of his, leading Brendon Urie to join the tour. Straight away, Ross is intrigued by Urie, slowly befriending him due to both of them being outsiders, Ross hating his bandmates (with the exception of Smith) and lifestyle and Urie being gay, something viewed as an abomination at the time. Ross and Urie slowly become closer and eventually, Ross kisses Urie as a joke, which turns into a heated make out session, broken up by Keltie Colleen, who would become his girlfriend later on. After they kiss, Ross ignores Urie, much to the latter's amusement and annoyance. In one confrontation between the two, Urie angrily informs Ross that his bassist, Wilson, and girlfriend, Vanek, are having an affair together. Despite the casualness of his relationship with Vanek, it leads Ross to further hate his band and his disappears for a day, turning up right before a show, and causing a huge argument with the band. Angrily, Ross attempts to quit the band. While trying to pack in the bus, Urie finds him and convinces him to stay. Category:Ryan Ross Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:The Heart Rate of a Mouse